


Transformers Animated: Ome (Oneshots)

by Skrillexia



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Transformers Animated AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrillexia/pseuds/Skrillexia
Summary: A group of Oneshots based off of my main story Transformers Animated: Ome.
Kudos: 1





	1. Creating A Bond

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something that I had been thinking about doing for a while and have finally gotten round to doing it :D
> 
> I am still working on my main story, this is more of a side project I guess :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega creates a family bond with his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Oneshot continues on from Miracle Sparkling when Omega returns to the base with Ome.

"Hello" Normal Talk.

"Hello" Talking through the bond.

" _ **Hello**_ " Com-link/Private Com-link.

" _Hello_ " Thoughts.

* * *

Omega returned to his base almost in a daze when the reality of what he had agreed to set in, he looked down at the tiny Sparkling wrapped in the soft blue blanket recharging in his hand, could he take care of a Sparkling? Especially one this small? Should he have allowed Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion to take her to the Youth Sectors? He shook the last thought from his processor, no, Ome didn't deserve to be at the Youth Sectors, but he couldn't deny that he felt that he may have bitten off more than he could chew. He gave a sigh and looked down at the recharging Sparkling again "Well Ome, let's get you settled" he murmured and walked to the first room on the left that was opposite his quarters, it was only a spare room since he hadn't had any idea what to put in it, but if he was going to be raising a Sparkling it would be her quarters. He walked inside the spare room before he took a small Sparkling crib out of his subspace, he carefully placed it in the corner of the room and knelt down, he looked down at the recharging Sparkling before he carefully lay her down in the crib, he used two of his fingers to tuck her in to make sure she was at least warm "rest well little one" he murmured before he got up, he was exhausted since Ome had been born late at night, but he was glad to have seen a Sparkling born after such a long time. He walked out of Ome's quarters and walked across the hallway to his own, he all but flopped onto his berth and gave a sigh " _I'm too tired to think on this, I'll recharge on it and see what to do about Ome tomorrow_ " he thought to himself before he settled into recharge.

The next morning Omega was sat on the couch reading his datapad, it felt like a normal morning, but that was until he heard a tiny cry coming from the spare room. He looked up and for a moment was puzzled as to where the noise was coming from, but then he realised "Frag, Ome" he muttered and put his datapad down, he got up and walked quickly to Ome's quarters, he walked in and looked down in the crib.

Ome was crying as she squirmed a little in the blanket.

Omega had a blank look, was the blanket too tight round her? Was she hungry? Did she just want attention? Then it hit him " _She has no bonds...she's feeling emptiness because she has no bonds_ " he thought, he knew all too well how that felt, he had no bonds with anyone either, he had wanted to create one with his Autobot Guardian siblings but none of them were allowed because of their duty, if they all offlined from a particular battle it could be too much for the surviving Autobot Guardian to feel eleven other bonds break, could he create one with Ome and be her Sire? He looked down at the crying Sparkling again, and he felt solidified in his decision, he would create a family bond with her and if anyone had an issue with that, they can go frag themselves for all he cared. He reached down and carefully picked Ome up in his large hand.

Ome sniffed and beeped, she looked up at the large mech, she blinked her crystal blue optics. 

"It'll be alright my little one" Omega said softly as his chestplates and Spark Chamber opened, revealing his large icy blue Spark "I know what you need to feel much better"

Ome seemed to stare in awe at the big Spark as she was gently brought closer to it, almost like on instinct, her own tiny chestplates opened, revealing her tiny crystal blue Spark, she didn't even seem that surprised, more curious and excited.

Omega took a deep breath and gently brought Ome close enough to his Spark that he gave a gasp as he felt a bond begin to form between them, he was still mindful of her and wasn't too lost in the bond forming. After what felt like an eternity, but was really only thirty seconds, Omega gently moved his daughter away from his Spark, a family bond was now formed and he could feel her emotions, pure happiness. He closed his chestplates and looked down at his, now, daughter.

Ome's tiny chestplates closed and she looked up at her, now, Sire. She gave a happy chirp and managed a smile, feeling her Sire's warmth and happiness.

Omega couldn't help but smile and gently cuddled her in his hand, holding her close to his chest as he looked out the window, he had no doubts in his processor now, Ome was his daughter now and he was her Sire, he had made the best decision in his life.


	2. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet has known Omega long enough to notice a small change in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Oneshot is set a week after Miracle Sparkling.

"Hello" Normal talk.

"Hello" Talking through the bond.

" _ **Hello**_ " Com-link/Private Com-link.

" _Hello_ " Thoughts.

* * *

Ratchet had known Omega a long time, he had met him after one of the battles in the early years of the war and the large mech had sustained an injury, and since Omega had not long transferred over to the Autobots at the time, Ratchet got to know him and it had taken a year for Omega to consider him a friend, he had watched Omega countless times in battle and knew his fighting style, so it was unusual when he noticed a slight change in Omega's fighting style, not many would have noticed since it was quite subtle, but Ratchet had noticed straight away, since he was always in the assigned safety areas so he could treat the frontline soldiers when they got injured, it gave him a chance to notice it, he noticed how Omega seemed to be more deliberate in his steps but still managed to make a perfect shot at groups of Decepticons, but the most obvious change in his mind was the way Omega seemed to favour his chest, like he was protecting it. Ratchet knew that Autobot Guardians were made of some strong stuff, especially their chest areas, so he couldn't fathom why Omega felt a need to protect his chest so much, he snapped out of his musings when another frontline soldier was rushed over with injuries, so he turned his focus back to the task at hand.

When the battle was over, the Autobots could breathe a sigh of relief and those that were injured could get treated, sadly there were a small number of fatalities but it probably would have been much worse had they not got Omega on their side.

Ratchet treated each patient the best he could with field patch-ups and barked orders at the others to get them back to the Autobot base for more treatment, he put his hands on his hips and gave a sigh, then he looked over at Omega who had stayed out of the way, was he imagining it or was Omega discreetly stroking his chest? Maybe he had an injury and hadn't wanted to say anything yet? He may as well try and get to the bottom of this and walked towards his friend.

Omega heard the telltale sounds of Ratchet walking over and looked down to him "How many were lost?" he asked.

"Only a small number old friend" Ratchet replied, knowing it would be pointless to lie to his friend and the fact Omega took protecting Cybertronian life seriously "believe me, it could've been much worse had we not called you in, so I call that a miracle"

Omega nodded "As much as I hate the fact there have been losses, I've come to accept that it can and will happen, when you've seen it as much as I have you get used to it" he replied "all you can do is protect what you can"

Ratchet nodded in agreement "No one is perfect Omega" he said "but you're a great asset to the Autobots, and a great friend"

Omega smiled slightly and nodded "Same with you old friend" he replied.

Ratchet grinned slightly before he decided to address the proverbial elephant in the room, for him at least "Do you have any injuries? Specifically to your chest area?" he asked, raising an optic ridge when he saw his friend tense slightly.

"No, everything is fine Ratchet" Omega replied, part of him knew that Ratchet would suspect something because of the slight change in his fighting style, he had to though to protect his week old daughter in his Spark Chamber, who he felt was recharging in there because of the bond.

Ratchet put his hands on his hips "If it's not an injury, then why have you been protecting your chest so much this battle? You never did before, and I know you Guardians are made of some strong stuff" he replied "so you either have an injury you're not telling me about or you're hiding something" maybe he should not have been so confronting and approached this differently, because he did not expect the reaction he got.

"I'm not hiding anything! I don't have an injury, I'm fine, so just stop asking!" Omega growled, clearly very defensive.

Ratchet couldn't think of anything to say to that since it was so unexpected, he'd never known his friend to get angry like that.

The Autobots that were still around, startled at the shouting and looked to Omega.

"Is...everything alright?" Optimus asked.

Omega took a step back, regretting shouting at his old friend "Yes, I apologise" he replied as he glanced between Optimus and Ratchet "I'll go back to base if I'm no longer needed"

"We're pretty much done here now, I gotta get back and treat those patients at the base" Ratchet replied and smiled slightly, clearly he had forgiven his friend for the outburst.

"Thanks for your help Omega" Optimus added "we may have lost a small number, but we're glad you helped us" 

Omega gave a nod "It's my duty Optimus, that's all there is to it" he replied before he walked away from the battlefield.

Ratchet watched him go and sighed a little, he had no idea what exactly was going on with his friend, but he decided not to push it anymore if it got that kind of reaction out of him, all he could do was wait until Omega was ready to talk about it.


	3. Finding Out The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet meets Ome for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Oneshot is set a week after Extended Family.

"Hello" Normal talk.

"Hello" Talking through the bond.

" _ **Hello**_ " Com-link/Private Com-link.

" _Hello_ " Thoughts.

* * *

Ratchet made his way to Omega's base, Omega was due to have a check-up to make sure that his systems were running well and if any of his old injuries weren't acting up on him too much, but also to check his mental well-being, he drove past the sensors that he knew were a mile out of Omega's base, so he knew that he would show up on the radar system. As he approached the actual base, he saw his friend already waiting in the doorway, he came to a stop and transformed into his bipedal mode "Hello old friend, how're you doing?" he asked.

"I'm well" Omega responded before he moved aside "come in"

Ratchet smiled and walked into the base "Alright Omega, it'll be easier to check your systems in your alt mode" he said "would you mind transforming?" he could have sworn he saw his friend glance up the hallway before doing so, he looked up the hallway himself but didn't see anything, he shrugged it off for now.

Omega opened the air lock of his alt mode.

Ratchet walked inside his friend's alt mode and made his way to the control room, he knew the way like the back of his hand, once in the main control room he approached one of the consoles and put in a specific code to open a hidden panel in the console, inside was a medical port that only Medics had access to "May I connect?" he asked.

"Of course" Omega replied.

Ratchet brought out a medical cable from his forearm and connected himself, this would give him access to check all of Omega's systems and vitals, he sat down in a seat as he checked through his friend's systems "Energon levels are good, your systems are running at optimal capacity, have any of your older injuries been giving you any grief?" he asked.

"Not really, sometimes I may twinge a scar if I move the wrong way, but I'm used to that" Omega responded, secretly he had 'opened up' more than he had done before, previously he had hidden the fact that he had a bond, but now he wanted his old friend to finally know about his daughter, who was currently playing in her quarters.

Ratchet nodded "And how have you been emotionally?" he asked, being a Medic he knew of Omega's PTSD.

"I've…been doing better" Omega admitted "I can still have nightmares every now and then, but I haven't had a flashback in three years"

Ratchet nodded and smiled "Well I have noticed that you've been happier in the last six years" he replied before he went back to his scans, he paused and frowned when he detected something he hadn't detected before, he did a deeper scan and to his surprise, it was a bond! And it wasn't a bond between Bondmates either, it was a family bond.

Omega knew from the look on his friend's face that he had detected the family bond.

Ratchet pondered this new information, as far as he knew Omega and the other Autobot Guardians weren't allowed to create family bonds between themselves because of their duty, so who had he created a family bond with? "Omega…my scans say you have a family bond with someone, but as far as I know you and the other Guardians can't create bonds between one another" he said.

"You're right about that yes" Omega confirmed.

"Then who do you have a family bond with?" Ratchet asked.

There was a pause "My daughter" Omega replied finally.

Ratchet looked up sharply "Daughter? Since when did you have a daughter? You don't have a Bondmate" he replied.

"I adopted her six years ago, she was born from Vector Sigma and Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion wanted to keep her a secret should the Decepticons find out that she's family to me, but 'Magnus said that it was up to me if anyone knew of her when she got older" Omega explained "so I introduced her to Alpha first, then the rest of my siblings a week ago, and now you know about her"

Ratchet slowly took that information in "I see, why did you adopt her?" he asked.

"She would have been sent to the Youth Sectors had I not" Omega replied.

Ratchet suppressed a shudder at the memory of the destroyed Youth Sectors before nodding "Is that why you got so defensive that one time?" he asked.

"Yeah, I hide my daughter in my Spark Chamber when I go to battle since she's too young to be left alone, that's why my fighting style has changed and why I protect my chest" Omega replied "she was a week old when you had asked me"

Ratchet nodded "May I…may I meet her?" he asked.

"I'll introduce you to her once my check-up is done" Omega replied.

Ratchet nodded.

When the check-up was over, Ratchet got out of his friend's alt mode and smiled "All good old friend" he said "now...let me meet your daughter"

Omega transformed into his bipedal mode and nodded "Follow me" he replied.

Ratchet followed his friend up the hallway to the first room on the left.

Omega opened the door.

Ratchet saw a little femme that was smaller than an average Cybertronian, in fact he had never seen a Cybertronian that small, from what he could see she looked around six years old and her armour was coloured electric blue with black accents, her optic colour was crystal blue and on her helm were black tendrils that went to just below her shoulders, and she had audio fins.

Ome looked up from playing with her toys when she had heard the door to her room open and saw her Sire with a red and white mech she had never seen before, she grew shy.

Omega smiled and walked in, being careful not to step on any of his daughter's toys, he knelt down beside her "Ome this is Ratchet, he is an old friend of mine" he said softly "we have been friends a long time" he looked to Ratchet "Ratchet this is my daughter, Ome"

Ratchet couldn't help but smile and walked in, he knelt down but made sure he wasn't too close to Ome as he could see how shy she was "Hello Ome" he greeted "it's great to meet you, your Sire has told me all about you"

Ome chirped a little as she shuffled closer to her Sire's foot "Hi" she greeted in a small shy voice.

Omega chuckled softly and gently stroked his daughter's helm with a finger "She's shy" he said.

"Ah that's alright" Ratchet assured and did a scan on her "she's in great health, and clearly she adores you Omega, I'm guessing you named her?"

Omega nodded and smiled "I did yes, her name is spelt with the first three letters of my name" he replied.

Ratchet chuckled "That doesn't surprise me" be replied.

Omega grinned slightly "My siblings said the same thing" he said "but having Ome with me, it's put me in a better frame of mind"

"It explains why you've been happier for the last six years" Ratchet replied and grinned slightly "you got a reason to be happy"

Omega smiled and nodded.

Ratchet was glad to see his old friend happier, he may not know all of Omega's past or the circumstances as to why he had a hard time trusting, but seeing the way he interacted with his daughter really warmed his Spark and made him glad that not all was lost when the Youth Sectors were destroyed three years ago.


End file.
